


Синий Паладин

by tsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Cutting, Depression, Hugs, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, trigger warning, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvyak/pseuds/tsvyak
Summary: Лэнсу больно.





	Синий Паладин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Blue Paladin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889813) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Well, I found some other translations that I would like to rewrite on ao3.
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6022363) : )

Больно.  
  
  
ВСЕ, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ, БОЛИТ.  
  
  
Удары в спину, слова за его спиной, слова, сказанные лично. Все это... Больно... Так больно. Однако, даже через боль, он научился. Лэнс научился скрывать свои эмоции. Держать их отдельно от того, что делает его своим человеком.  
  
  
  
Если он чувствовал себя плохо, единственное, что он делал, это игнорировал это чувство и поддерживал внешнее счастье. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, как сильно его сердце болело, когда он улыбался Ханку, или когда он смеялся над шуткой, которая по его мнению, на самом деле, не стоила того; он просто смеялся, потому что все были бы взволнованы, если бы он этого не сделал. Он узнал, что прятать порезы легче, чем кто-либо мог себе представить.  
  
  
Просто носить длинные рукава и куртку везде и всегда, и они исчезли из виду, но они не исчезли не из ума. Ведь как же постоянно избавляться от того, что на уме? Как это забыть? Он никогда не мог забыть об этом, потому что они оставались, даже когда проходили. Даже когда он думал, что он лучший, он не был таковым. Теперь, когда он стал паладином Вольтрона, он думал, что все изменилось.  
  
  
  
Он думал, что он наконец-то важен, и что нужно сделать что-то со своей жизнью. Он посвятил себя. Он нашел то, что меняет все мысли и помогает игнорировать все тем самым. Но даже он знал, что это не будет длиться вечно. Все временно. Ничего не осталось. Когда Широ вернулся, тогда он снова начал делать это. Вспоминать, что он знал, — что он на самом деле не важен, потому что он Лэнс МакЧертовКлейн, полный и окончательный отброс семьи, который не собирался ничего и никогда сделать в жизни — везде, он собирался что-либо сделать, терпел неудачу, и живет с матерью, поскольку она пытается убедить его, что в какой-то степени он был важен.  
  
  
  
Лэнс подавил всхлип, бросив нож, который прятал в своей кровати в углу комнаты, — как всегда он хотел порезаться, но не мог этого сделать, потому что были дни, когда он знал, что собирается идти слишком далеко. Все, что он мог слышать, это рев в ушах, и боль, стреляющая ему в живот, глаза и и ушам, а затем снова в живот. Он сжал его руками, пытаясь не думать. Лэнс попытался сосредоточиться на звуках всего, кроме самого себя, затем услышал еще один шум. Он застыл в этой позиции, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Киту, который держал тарелку с едой и стакан воды. Лэнс издал дрожащее дыхание, а затем подошел и накрыл себя одеялом, пытаясь скрыть порезы, которые он нанес в живот еще за несколько минут до этого. Кит просто смотрел, широко раскрыв глаза, на кровь, которая начинала просачиваться сквозь чистую белую ткань.  
  
  
  
Ланс всхлипнул, и Кит положил предметы в руках на пол и обнял его.


End file.
